


Eclipse of the Soul

by Firefly198383



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action & Romance, Captain Kurosaki Ichigo, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Winter War (Bleach), Shipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:55:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefly198383/pseuds/Firefly198383
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki can no longer see spirits. He willingly gave that up in order to save them all. He gave her up. Now he is presented with a chance to get it all back. Will the black sun and the white moon have their chance to say what they need to?Please comment or Review as much as you would like. I love feedback!!I do not own Bleach but I do have creative ownership to any original characters within this fic.
Relationships: Hitsugaya Toushirou/Kurosaki Karin, Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. The Rain That Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine recommended that I post on Ao3 as well as Fanfiction where I usually post so I brought my story over here as well. I hope that you all enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. Ichigo and Rukia have always been close to my heart as stories go and I was devastated at the way everything turned out after blood wars. 
> 
> I love reviews and I comment back on all of them so feel free to review as much as you want. Anyway, ENJOY THE STORY!!

Prologue

The Rain that Falls

"Goodbye Rukia……"

The words that he never thought he would have to say came out all too easy. As he looked into her eyes that had so many different emotions flashing through them that he even he himself, who knew her best, couldn't keep up with them. She was his best friend, his confidant, his partner, his "so much more than she will ever know" person. He felt as if her very soul was being shown to him through those violet orbs. Volumes of unsaid words, things they both wanted to say passing between them without a single sound uttered. As she started to fade from his vision, the familiar feeling of her presence fading away. He searched for a way to have just one more moment. He didn't want to confess everything. Not here, not when it could be a whole other lifetime until he could see her again. Just one moment is all it would have taken to tell her. But now his chance was gone. She was leaving even though neither one of them wanted it. What could have been the last true smile he would ever have formed on his lips as the final traces of her faded away. Her eyes telling him more than words ever could.

"Thank You…."

The sacrifice was necessary. He had given up everything just to take down a wanna-be god. He had saved them all. Willingly, he had given up his powers to save three entirely different worlds from the selfish desires of a madman. He gave up his power to protect. He gave up his pride as a Shinigami. He gave up the friends that he had met in Soul Society. But deep inside in a place that he didn't let anyone see, the thing he had given up most of all was Rukia.

On that day deep in his soul, the rain began to fall once more.

She stood there knowing that he couldn't see her even though she was only a mere arm's length away. Her violet orbs blinking away the tears that flowed freely. Her hopes were gone. Her dreams of what could have happened were torn from her. She thought that after everything that had happened, she would have been able to see if maybe her deepest desire would be realized. That maybe she could be happy. That perhaps…..just perhaps she would be able to find out if he felt the same way as her. She was truly proud of him. She knew what he had sacrificed when he had willingly given up the very power that he used to protect others to defeat Aizen. She could read it in his eyes. Her entire world was crashing down around her. As proud as she was of the brave warrior that he had become and everything he had done. In the deepest recesses of her heart, she was falling apart. 

The last month had been torture for her. Watching him as he slept in a coma as his power drained away. Watching as he struggled against a low level hollow that he should have been able to deal with easily. She didn't know what to do or say to make him feel better. All she could do is be there for him the best she could for as long as she could.

In the short amount of time she had known him, he had changed so much for both her and the Soul Society as a whole. His reckless abandon and the drive to conquer whatever was set before him had inspired her regularly. As time had gone by she had begun to notice that she felt happier when he was with her, felt as if his power was giving her own power the same courage to reach levels that she never thought possible. She had attempted to hide all the emotions that were begging to be released from her as he looked at her for what they both thought was the final time. Trying was easy. Doing it was like telling the sun not to shine. She knew that he was reading every emotion that played across her eyes. They knew each other so well that they could have an entire conversation without saying a word. In her life, she had never had someone like this, someone that knew everything about her and accepted her for all of it. She knew she never would again. It was only recently, within the last month in fact, that she realized exactly how much he truly meant to her.

As the weeks went by she watched as his pained eyes glazed over with normality. She watched as he nonchalantly went about his day to day life without his former gusto and pride. She watched as he withdrew from his friends and family. She watched it all. She watched without being able to be there for a comforting word or a shoulder to lean on. Without being able to give him the sharp kick in the shins that he needed in order to get himself back on track. She watched until she couldn't take the pain anymore. Then she returned home, back to the Soul Society that felt empty without her friend beside her. As she walked through the Senkaimon, she left a piece of her heart with that orange-haired, infuriating, courageous, prideful man that she loved. The man she loved but she would never be able to tell until he passed from this life. The mask that she has learned so well to keep on, the one that hid all her emotions became a permanent resident on her face. Rukia Kuchiki had lost more than her friend. She had lost someone as close to a soul mate that was possible; if those things even exist.

From a distance, he watched the exchange between the two.  
He saw the raw emotion in both of their eyes and could only guess the unsaid words between them. In the end, he had only ever wanted to see his son happy. Having lost his dearest Masaki years ago, he knew a little of what Ichigo was feeling. He had happily watched the two of them gradually come to terms with the way they felt about each other. It was amazing to him that the two had taken so long to see what nearly everyone around them could see as bright as day. The day she gave him her powers he felt it immediately, after all, he WAS a former Captain. He had watched as his son's powers grew even faster than he thought they could. He had to keep them in the dark just to keep his secret hidden. Just four months ago he had finally revealed that secret to his son. (Of course, to everyone else it was only a little over a month due to their training in the Dangai Precipice World) He knew of course why Ichigo was so powerful. It ran in their family's blood. It had always run in their family. He closed his eyes allowing a moment to think of the life he left for Masaki. The life that one day he would have to tell his son about.

A familiar presence soon appeared behind him.

"You've already made your decision haven't you….?"

It was a question but possessing individual questions that were generally already answered before even asked.

"He deserves to be happy. He has sacrificed so much for so many people. Sacrificed more than I think he will even admit to himself. I have always thought of her as my third daughter anyway. It will be good to see them both get what they truly deserve."

Isshin Kurosaki, the former Captain of Squad 10 who had given up both his life and position for love looked into the eyes of one of his oldest friends.

"You do realize that you are voluntarily giving up his life? If we go forward with this there is no turning back. Are you sure you want this for him? He can now have the ability to live a normal, carefree life."

Knowing the answer before it came Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of Squad 12, and possibly the smartest man on all three worlds, closed his eyes.

"She is his life, and I think he is just now realizing it. To ask him to go about the rest of his life without her in it is too much after what he has gone through. I know the consequences and the choices he is going to have to make once we go through with our plan. I already know what his answer is going to be as well, and so do you."

Nodding with a grin the later announced, "It will take a little over a year to prepare."

"So be it."


	2. A Soul in Ruins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the story officially starts here. It's one year after Aizen, I never thought Kubo really got into the depths of what Ichigo and Rukia had to have been going through after being torn apart right after the war. So I went into both Ichigo's (this chapter) and Rukia's (Next chapter) mind during that year they were apart.

-Chapter 1-

A Soul in Ruins

Ichigo Kurosaki: Age 17  
Occupation: High School Student  
Cannot see spirits

-One year and One month later-

The ring of the morning alarm blasts through the silence in his room akin to that of cannon fire. With its incessant beeping, it announces the end of another sleepless night of staring at the ceiling while thinking of all the things that he lost. Another day counted since she left his life, and another day dealing with the constant pain of that loss. 

As always, as he sits up, he glances over to his closet, thinking of the many times when she once slept there. Back in the beginning, it was torture. Every morning his alarm would go off and then he would go to her closet to open the door and tell her to get ready. Only to instead find folded sheets and the mattress she had once slept on. He would find himself absently asking her a question, seeing as she was perpetually by his side, only to be answered by agonizing silence. He was moodier than usual as well, and all but exploded if anyone dared to even mention her name. For those that knew him best, they could see him slipping back to the same rut he was in back when his mother had died. Empty, emotionless, and devoid of that spark of life that someone at his age should have.

It definitely took some getting used to not seeing the spirits and the Hollows roaming about around town. There was even a time when he would have gladly given that very same ability away. Even though he knew most spirts were not anything like in books and movies. No silly sheets, no chains, no bloody wounds, no still seeping fluids from wounds they had gained during their lives. No, most were just like everyone else except for the lone chain hanging out of their chest. There was also a time long ago when he didn’t even believe in monsters. He had thought that all spirits were like the ones he would usually see wandering around town. Simply human and not gruesome, masked beasts in any way.

He was wrong. Oh, he had never been more wrong. There were indeed monsters out there. He would never ever forget the fated day when his mother had died. He would never forget that it was all his fault. He should’ve been the one protecting her, but in the end, it was she who had protected him. He had known nothing about Hollows (and the afterlife) at that time. He’d no idea that the innocent-looking little girl he had thought was in trouble, was only a devious ruse that was used by the Hollow referred to as Grand Fisher. Even if he HAD known, there was nothing that he could have done. Even if he had tried, he probably would have died that same day along with his beloved mother. It all didn’t matter that day though. All that DID matter that day, was when he had called out to her and she didn’t respond. All that mattered, was the cold terror that he had felt when he saw her bleeding and lifeless. When he realized that she wasn’t going to answer. That she wasn’t EVER going to answer again. A major part of him had died that day. He blamed himself. Even knowing what he now does, he still does blame himself to an extent. He had vowed that day that he would live up to his name “The One Who Protects.” It was on that very day, deep within his soul, it began to rain.

It truly took him a long time to get back to any sense of normalcy after that incident. He was withdrawn and the scowl that he was almost infamous for to this very day first started to appear on his face. The days were long and they were agonizingly miserable. After a small time he was able to regain a sense of his lost self, but inside, it was always raining. He gained more of himself back each and every day as time slowly went by. Doing everything he could to help anyone or anything that he came in contact with that needed protection. But no matter how much he helped, he couldn’t make the pain of his loss go away. He never felt like he was truly strong enough to make sure that his loved ones would ever feel that kind of pain again. He vowed to make sure that he would never be so weak and helpless again. That he would never have to take the blame for something so heartbreaking again; even if he knew that no one truly blamed him. 

Then, that fateful day came when Rukia was injured and shared her powers with him so that he could protect his sister from the rampaging Hollow that was tearing through his house like it was nothing. As he felt her power coursing through his being, something in his broken soul had awakened once again. He now had the power he needed in order to protect. He would grow stronger and gain the power to protect as many innocents as possible. The day she had walked into his life was the day she had changed everything. The day she arrived into his life...was the day the rain finally stopped.

All of that was now over unfortunately. He no longer had his power. He no longer could see spirits. He no longer had the power to protect. He no longer had his good friend and partner to back him up. He didn’t have Rukia.

In the beginning, he was certain that she would come by once in awhile. That she would go get her old Gigai or even a whole new one from Urahara’s Store. Days went by, shortly followed by months with no sign of her. It was painfully apparent that she either couldn’t or wouldn’t come. Of course, he did not know that for the better part of the first four months since his power loss, she practically never let him out of her sight. She was always there with him. Suffering as well and hurting just as much. Sinking ever deeper into the illusion that had quickly become their reality. The only vine of salvation being just beyond her reach.  
After a time, it slowly became easier for him. It apparently seemed that falling back into a normal life wasn’t as impossible as it sounded. He had retained his strength, speed, and agility that he had gained from the events leading to the Winter War. He had trained so hard to overcome that final battle, that his body was way above your average, peak, physical condition. He then used this to his advantage, as the local teams at the high school were always willing to pay him handsomely to fill in when they desperately needed another player. It almost always guaranteed a win. Although the hardest part of all was when he constantly saw his friends rushing off to fight a random Hollow that appeared in town. Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime all still had their own abilities and had taken on his responsibility to protect Karakura Town. Every single time he saw them run off, he felt even more useless. For the Hero of the Winter War, it was truly unbearable.

As much as he could, he tried to be a normal teenager like he used to be. He took the odd jobs here and there to save up money and hung out with his friends when he had the time. He had thought he was doing a rather good job at covering up all the anguish and angst that he was feeling inside. But all his friends knew him way better than he thought they did. They could easily see straight through the façade he was putting on. Just the mention of Rukia’s name made his face and mood drop. They could see it as clear as the sun on a cloudless day. It made them feel powerless. No matter how much they had tried, they simply couldn’t figure out what to say or what to do to make things any easier for him.

In the beginning, she was always there. They saw her all the time. Whether it be on the roof of a random building or across the street, she was always just far enough away to watch over him and not be spotted unless you were actively looking for her presence. When they had approached her and asked why she kept keeping her distance, they could see the pain in her eyes as well. She had pleadingly requested them to not let him know that she was there. That she knew if he knew, it would only make things all the more painful for him. For the both of them. She had said that she realized that they had lost each other in this life. And that he needed to learn to live his life without her. It was just that she was not yet ready to say goodbye. In her mind, she knew that she would never be ready. When both her’s and Ichigo’s friends saw the pain in her eyes as she told them these things, they decided to honor her request. To at least let her have her silent vigil over Ichigo without him knowing about it. They already knew that both of them would be in even more pain if he himself knew she was already there.

This is how the whole year had gone for Ichigo. The Hero of the Winter War, and quite possibly one of the strongest Shinigami in existence (other than a few Captain’s and even they would have difficulty beating him at the peak of his power) was back to being a regular old high school student.

His days were no longer used to protect. His time was no longer used to train to get faster, better, or stronger. His life would never again be the same. He hated every moment of it. Sometimes he had even wished that none of it ever even happened. That he was better off not knowing about Hollows, the Shinigami, the afterlife... about Rukia... On those emotional days it hurt his heart the most. On those days he would stare into nothing and remember who had finally stopped the rain. On those days he wished he had gotten that one last chance to tell her everything before she could fully fade away into nothingness. He had truly loved her, and it would be an entirely new lifetime before he could even begin to tell her. Would he or she even remember by then?!

Those truly were the worst days.

The sky was darkened by the constant rain. The horizontal world of the once proud skyscrapers that reached for the heavens and were once bright and sunny were now perpetually bleak, dreary, and most of all...empty of any and all life. The once tall skyscrapers, now ruined and crumbling, were nothing more than a mockery of their former glory. Alone he stood there waiting. He had told Ichigo the bitter, harsh truth. If he did indeed use the Final Getsuga Tenshou, he WOULD lose his powers. However, he never said that there was no possible way to ever get them back. A Zanpakutō is always a part of its wielder’s soul and as such, is always a part of them. Although they can be separated, one can never be truly taken from the other.

Staring up again at the stormy clouds, Zangetsu stood on his perch that was identical to the very same black cleaver-like sword that was almost as famous as the wielder. He knew that Ichigo wanted to be able to protect all that he could. But all Zangetsu wanted was to be able protect Ichigo himself. Combined, they were an unstoppable duo and a force to be reckoned with. Separate, neither one was truly whole or complete.

Again, he attempted to call out to his partner, but it was all in vain. There was still way too much turmoil and pain in his soul for him to hear Zangetsu’s call. But soon, he will be able to hear him again. He knew that without a doubt. Even now, things were already in motion that would allow him to help his master protect his precious people once again. And this time, no matter what, he would never ever allow things to get this far again! He vowed that he would show Ichigo how to wield his true power.  
But for now though, the rain continues to fall...


	3. The Mask that Hides Nothing

-Chapter 2- 

The Mask that Hides Nothing 

The black wings of the hell butterfly fluttered before her, leading her back to a place that no longer felt like home. As she walked silently through the precipice world lost in thought she did not notice the open senkaimon in the distance signaling that her destination was looming ever closer. Emotions that she would usually hide played on her face during the oppressively quite journey in between worlds. 

For these few moments in the quite world between worlds she could let her guard down. Take off her mask if only for a moment. There had only ever been one that could break through her mask like it was nothing. He was the reason she was going back, he was the reason she had spent the past four agonizing months watching him loose himself, he was the reason she was currently deep within her soul talking with her zanpakuto about things she couldn’t bear to speak aloud.

A Shinigami’s inner world is a reflection of themselves and their abilities and as such no two are alike. Inside her world she stood in what was once a winter paradise. Vast snow fields dotted with barren trees, frozen lakes and streams, and a calm snow falling was what would usually greet her when she entered her world. Today that was not the case. A blizzard unlike anything that she had ever seen or felt tore through the land. Vast snow drifts and ice towers dotted the landscape as everything was slowly being taken over by ice.

Sode no Shirayuki, the ice princess, was standing solemnly in the middle of a frozen lake. The second her wielder entered her realm she felt it. Shivering from the onslaught of the blizzard that surrounded her she made her way towards her petite wielder. Only a few moments had went by when she found her sitting under one of the many trees that dotted the area with frozen tears streaming down her face.

“Child, do not cry. I know it may seem like all is lost but do not fret, this is but a stepping stone on you and your love’s journey.”  
Looking up at her zanpakuto with tear strained eyes Rukia’s tears poured out even harder.  
“He does not even know how much he means to me Shirayuki.”

Smiling down at her Shirayuki took a moment to look around at the frenzy around her and her companion.  
“If you could only see how calm the snow is when your love is around. After the last few months I miss those calm days.” Shirayuki mused.

“What am I supposed to do? I left everything with him when I left. Every part of me that is me is with him. How am I supposed to go on when I don’t even feel like myself without him by my side?”

The pain in her companion’s voice made Shirayuki grimace before she responded.

“That man. Ichigo Kurosaki, you have only ever dreamed of him being able to have a normal life since he gained his powers. You wanted him to be able to be at peace, without the constant struggles and the agonies of war did you not?”

“I did. At least I thought I did. As time went by I started to feel like a part of me was missing when he wasn’t with me. That I was happier when he was around being his damn fool self. I started to realize that I care for him more than a friend. Boundlessly more than I have cared for anyone. Ever.” Rukia replied almost at whisper.

“Do you think that he feels the same?”

“I don’t know. So many things were going on. I never had a chance to really talk with him about it. First he barged into Soul Society to save me. Like the damn idiot hero that he is. Then Aizen happened. We invaded Hueco Mundo to save Inoue. It just seemed like thing after thing after thing was keeping me from talking with him about what I was feeling. I was hoping. Hoping against hope, that maybe after the end of the war I could find out if he felt the same way about me too. The joy that revelation would have given me would have been insurmountable. My heart would be so full for the first time since I can remember. I know nisama doesn’t approve of him, but I don’t care. That man. That damn idiot has my heart, my whole heart. And now I won’t be able to tell him until he passes from this life until the next. If he even remembers me after a life lived.”

The perpetual blizzard grew slightly worse as Rukia’s tears flowed freely as she openly admitted to her zanpakuto things she hadn’t even openly admitted to herself completely.

Smiling Sode no thought to herself “ At least she has finally figured out that she can be truly honest with me.”

It had taken a large amount of convincing on Sode no Shuriyuki’s part to convince her partner that there is absolutely no need for her to be dishonest with her about anything. After all she was part of her soul. Being deceptive and holding back from one’s zanpakuto is one of the things that will keep a shinigami from their true power.

“Child, do not give up hope. You know that the last thing he would want is for you to lose hope.”

“You are a part of me Shirayuki. You saw how he is right now. How can I not lose hope when he has?” Rukia replied tears threatening to start flowing freely again

“You know his strength. He may be worse off then you have ever seen him before at the moment, but so are you. Do you really think that he is going to completely give in to despair?”

“I think that the man that I know will pull through and conquer anything that is set before him.”

“Then why are you so distraught? That man has gone through the very depths of oblivion and came back for you. Against insurmountable odds he has wound up by your side time and time again. Do not let yourself think that this is the end of your story. This is just a brief interlude. You two are connected by more ways than even you know. You will see him again. Of this I have no doubt. Together you have overcome obstacles that most would turn away in fear from. Are you afraid of a challenge as small as time?” 

Although Rukia was unaware of this Shirayuki knew that the two were wrapped tightly together by the red strings of fate. A bond like theirs was not one that could be broken. They would find each other time and time again. It is possible that their souls themselves were connected. Two parts of one whole, never fully complete without the other.

Smiling for the first time in a long time Rukia replied

“With what we have been through time is nothing.”

“Then stop fretting and have faith in your partner.”

The pain that was raging through Rukia subsided slightly and with it the blizzard in her soul lessened ever so slightly.

“Oi!!! RUKIA!!! WAKE UP ARE YOU IN THERE!!”

Ejected out of her inner world Rukia blinked as she looked around noticing for the first time that she had exited the Dangai and had returned home. Standing in front of her was of course an exasperated looking Renji, having just had to nearly scream at her to get her attention. It seemed that her oldest friend knew she was coming home today.

Home. Would she ever feel as at home as she did in the living in the closet of her warrior? Realization hit her once again ask her mask went up to hide her emotions from the world. She was a Kuchiki dammit and she would not show weakness  
As quickly as the blizzards had subsided deep in her inner world they came back with even more intensity then before.  
Standing in the middle of the turmoil Sode no Shirayuki sighed.

Earlier that day in the Squad 6 Barracks

“Renji come to my office.”

“Yes, Captain?”

“Captain Ukitake has informed me that Rukia will be returning to Soul Society today. She has been granted the rest of the day off to reacquaint herself to her home. “

“Captain, may I have the rest of the day off so that I can be there for her as a friend? I am sure she needs it.”

“You may be correct. Request granted.”

Having been granted the reprieve for the rest of the day Renji rushed to the senkaimon to await Rukia’s arrival. Opting to let her grieve in her own way no one had really seen or heard from her since Ichigo had lost his powers. It was very apparent to everyone, even the stoic 6 squad captain, just how much she had been affected by it. Being one of the closest people to her he knew that she was affected way more than anyone else knew. Once he arrived at the senkaimon he didn’t have to wait long for her to arrive. Less than fifteen minutes had passed when the doors opened and a hell butterfly fluttered through followed by the raven haired shinigami. One of his oldest friends, and one of his biggest personal secrets.

“YO! Rukia Welcome Back!! Nothing. No response at all.

A tiny vein of irritation could be seen in his forehead as he decided to stomp over and try again.

“Lousy friend you are……haven’t seen you in months….no response…..not even a wave….I’ll never understand why I put up with this sh…….”

Muttering to himself as he walked over Renji’s words caught in his throat when he was close enough to take in the details he had missed.

Her eyes were tinged with red and there were tear streaks on her face. She looked as if sleep was something that one could only wish for but not achieve. Her shihakusho which she usually took the upmost pride in to keep in almost perfect standards was in a state of total disarray as if she had been wearing the same set for weeks.

“Just what the hell has she been though these past few months…” he thought to himself.

Getting closer he caught sight of the one thing that caught him most off guard. Her eyes. Recently during their exploits with Ichigo they had been bright and shining with a happiness that he hadn’t seen in her in years. Now though they were glazed over, devoid of emotion, almost devoid of life itself. 

Her face had that damn mask on it too. Her self-proclaimed “Kuchiki Mask” a product of her noble training that she had developed over the years to show as little emotion as possible to anyone around her. He hated that mask. Everyone that knew her best hated that mask.

Now face to face with her she still had not given him the slightest inclination that she even knew he was there.  
“OI!!!! RUKIA! WAKE UP ARE YOU IN THERE!!” he yelled annoyed

Life hit her eyes in an instant and she started blinking 

“Renji…?!” recognition showed in her eyes as she looked around at her surroundings.

“I am already here? I didn’t even realize I had come through the gateway.” she admonished with shame in her eyes.

“Well if you keep walking around in a daze like one of those zombies the humans are always talking about you might just walk right into a wall!” 

Renji joked. Trying to alleviate the obvious tension in the air. It did not have the desired effect. He noticed her mask go up even more.

“You are right. I am a Kuchiki, it is not dignified of me to have my head in the clouds when I should be reporting to my captain and letting nisama know of my arrival.”

“The Captain knew that you are due to arrive today. He has given me the rest of the day off so that I can hang out with you while you get reacquainted with everything here. I wanted to come down and be the first to welcome you back. How have you been these last few months?” such a stupid question a blind man could see she had been through hell.

“I have been fine. Thank you for asking.” she lied

“I have completed my duties in the human world and have returned eager to go back to my duties as a lieutenant. I have been away for far too long and my Captain needs me.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa slow down Rukia…Captain Ukitake knew you were coming back today too. He sent a hell butterfly to my Captain to inform him as well. It also said that he graciously gives you the day off to rest and reacquaint yourself to being back in Soul Society.”

Renji having completely forgotten that he was supposed to tell her that was glad he remembered.

“So I thought since you have been gone so long and everyone is worried about you, that we could go hang out with everyone. I know that everyone that knew you were coming back is super excited to see you.”

He did not get the answer that he was expecting.

“Since I do not have to report in to my barracks, it is my duty to return back to our family manor and await nisama. Renji, I appreciate you coming to meet me, but I must leave.” 

With that she disappeared with a burst of flash step.

Shaking his head he turned to walk away. He knew this Rukia. He had seen her before. After the death of Kaien Shiba. Her old lieutenant had been a friend and a mentor to her in a time where she had no one else. It was during the time that he himself had turned his back on her after being adopted into the noble clan of Kuchiki. After his death she had withdrew into herself for years. It wasn’t until that arrival of that orange haired, bastard of a friend of his that she had turned around and started to come back to the girl he knew in his younger years. It pained him that he wasn’t the one that was able to turn her around. But in comparison to the way she was, he was happy to have his friend back again. 

But to compare that time to now? That time was nothing. He had never seen such pain in her eyes. He had never seen her eyes look life they had no life in them at all. It was as if her soul had been sucked out and what stood before him was just a shadow. It was beyond shocking, it was horrifying.

“Damn you Ichigo, you better hurry up and find a way to die or get your damn powers back. I am going to have to kick your ass for making her feel the pain she is in now. Even though it’s not even your fault.”

Thinking to himself he had to add,

“Honestly, he probably isn’t doing much better.”  
Wearing a grim face he flash stepped away.

Thinking about heading back to his barracks, he made a quick decision and headed towards the 10th. Maybe Matsumoto still had some of that good sake…he definitely needed some right now.


	4. Hope Brings Light to a Darkened Soul

-Chapter 3 -

Hope Brings Light to a Darkened Soul

Thirteen Months after Ichigo lost his powers

A black cat with large golden eyes impatiently rubs at his leg as he is attempting to finish a project over a year in the making.

"I know. I know it's late, I'll come to bed soon."

Smiling down at his mate in her preferred form Urahara smiled.

Working feverishly for the last several months to finish his greatest invention yet the ex-captain had allowed himself very little sleep. Especially, since he was so very close to finishing his greatest invention yet. The last few weeks he had been so frustratingly close to fitting in the last piece of the puzzle that he had been in his lab almost constantly. This, of course, irritated the purple haired flash goddess that was in need of attention as well. A fact that had resulted in several long scratches all over him as she attacked him in her feline form, something that was becoming a regular occurrence in their household.

Smiling to himself as he mentally calculated the odds of his experiment going as planned he pushed himself away from his workstation to admire his latest marvel. On the bench was a sword unlike anything that most people would ever see, especially since in this case it was the only one to have ever been conceived. It was shaped like a normal katana long and sharp but made of a crystalline material that had proved extremely difficult to procure. In layman's terms the crystal absorbed reishi and purified it. If you were perhaps wanting to reawaken dormant powers to someone that had expended all of their reiatsu by attaining a form that went beyond the normal parameters, it would be possible to infuse the blade with a large amount of reiatsu from others in order to make this happen. The blade would then be plunged into the soul chain and the process would be complete. As much of a solution that this was it did have the side effect of killing any living being. The amount of reiatsu that would be released would simply be too much for a living being to withstand.

The idea itself was genius and he was particularly proud of it. Unbeknownst to Ichigo his own father had lost his abilities in a similar way just before he moved to the living world for good. It had taken Isshin over 20 years to gain those powers back. He was helped with the process by the immense amount of reiatsu that perpetually leaked from his son. Once he regained the ability to change back into his shinigami form he had made short work of the recently empowered arrancar form of the hollow Grand Fischer that had slayed his wife all those years ago.

In normal cases it would have been better to let Ichigo's reiatsu reawaken normally even if it wasn't until he passed from the world of the living before that happened. This wasn't a normal case. The loss of his powers had created a shell of the former war hero. Even though his reiatsu was barely existent and only able to be felt by those that knew him best it constantly felt of pain and loss. Making the young man wait for so long to regain his life was asking too much. All of his sacrifices had left debts that needed to be repaid.

"Seventeen years is such a short life. I know my protégé loves his family and friends, but I also know that when given a chance he would do anything to get what he had back. Although I am almost positive this is the path he will choose there is always that small amount of doubt that lays within any situation where a choice of this magnitude needs to be made. It would be good to see him back to his self. Not to mention a certain raven haired lieutenant that has been moping around for just as long as he has been. I mean seriously she has been depressing everyone. And that face of hers?! What is all that about? It seriously is depressing; I have all these new things in the shop. She hasn't bought anything in ages…"

"Stop it Kisuke. You are making this more about you then them. I see that you are finished with your project that has been distracting you from things….so I ask are you coming to bed or not hmmm?"

Urahara turned towards the direction of her voice noticing that it has changed from the deeper voice of her feline form. His eyes shot open as she stood there before him, his mate, the goddess of flash, standing in the door completely and totally naked. He knew that she loved pulling that on people especially Ichigo just to get a rise out of them. But truthfully she if she could get away with it she would never wear clothes at all. She hated them.

"I've finished it finally! Now all we have to do is see if we can convince them to do it. It will take a lot of combined power to make this work."

Raising an eyebrow at her mate the Shihoin princess smiled.

"Of course we can convince them, we only have to show the value in it. He is one of the strongest we have it would be ridiculous not to help him reacquire his strength. Besides that they are honor bound to help. He literally saved everybody in three worlds. It is now our turn to save him. Now come to bed I have an itch that needs to be scratched…."

Unable to see any flaw in her logic Kiskuke nodded with a smile.

"On my way my kitty"

One week later

As usual Ichigo was found in his room staring at the ceiling completely lost in thought. His musings that were usually dark and more often than not contained a violet eyed shinagami were pushed back into the corners of his mind by a timid knock on the door.

"What is it!" he responded yelling way to angrily than he meant to.

He watched as the doorknob slowly turned revealing the head of his younger sister Yuzu once the door was slightly opened.

"I…Ichigo? Dinner is ready if….if…if you would like some?" she stammered out clearly affected by his outburst.

"I-I-It would be r-r-really nice if you came down and talked with everybody. It has been so long. Karin would never say it, and would kill me if she knew I was saying it, but she really misses you too. Dad does too you know."

Wearing his trademark scowl the orange head responded almost instantly.

"Nah…..I'm not really hungry right now. But I'll come down later and make me a plate or something…."

If you were looking at her you could have seen the last nerve snap in Yuzu's face. Enough was enough.

"Ichigo we miss her too you know! She was part of this family! It's time you stop trying to deal with all this yourself and let us back in! All we want to do is help but we can't because you are always locked up in here! You never talk to anyone! You think that nobody notices, but that's just STUPID! We all notice! Every single one of us is in pain because you are in pain!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at hearing his younger sister scream like this. Something that was completely unheard of. He began to hang his head in shame as she continued quieter this time.

"Brother, I do not know everything that you lost. Dad has told what you did for everybody and what it cost you. I know that you miss all of your friends. Ichigo….I know you miss Rukia. Even at my age I could see how much you two cared for each other. You don't have to do this alone. We are here for you."

Ichigo looked at his sister with tears in his eyes. Since that day when he had said goodbye this is the first time he had been able to hear her name without absolutely exploding on the person that said it. A single tear worked its way out of his eye as he looked at her and sighed.

Not ever seeing her brother show so much vulnerability in front of anyone. Yuzu was scared that she had went too far. That she had said way too much.

"I did it again didn't I?" Ichigo asked in a quiet voice.

Not sure whether she should answer Yuzu waited for him to continue.

"When mom died…..I took everything in. I blamed myself and the rain started to fall every day. I could feel it falling in my soul even when the sun was bright outside. Time went on though and you and Karin and Dad helped, I started to feel more like myself again. And then Rukia came into my life and gave me the ability to protect. To make sure that no one I love would ever have to feel such a pain like that again. But then I lost it protecting everyone. I lost my pride. I felt so powerless as I watched everything fall away. As I watched her fade away all I could think about is finding a way to have just a few more seconds with her. She brought out the absolute best in me, always by my side. I had so many things I wanted to tell her and so many times where I had the chance. It would only have taken a moment."

Looking up at his sister she saw fire in his eyes for the first time in over a year.

"I thought I had to do this alone Yuzu. That this was the price I had to pay. I know now that I was wrong."

"Ich-ni?" Yuzu felt a smile form on her face larger than any that she had had in the last year. Running across the room with tears in her eyes she embraced her brother.

"All you had to do is ask dummy. No matter what we will always be here."

"I know. I think I just forgot that for some reason. Now…..what's this about dinner being ready?"

"OH! Yes! Ich-ni you are going to love it! I made all your favorites hoping that you would be there tonight!"

Grabbing his hand she led her brother, who was now smiling for the first time in over a year, down the stairs.

"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ichigo ducked as his father attempted to nail him with a flying kick to the head, using his own momentum he easily grabbed his leg and tossed him into the wall behind him.

"What are you doing crazy goat face!"

Narrowly missing a punch aimed for the gut, Ichigo returns with a blow to the head.

"Daddy just wants to talk to his only son!"

Kick to the stomach.

"Why are you so damn weird all the time?!"

Punch to the face.

"All I want is quality time with my son!"

Round-house kick to the face.

Karin and Yuzu very used to the antics of the Kurosaki men were watching while sitting at the table. Bored expressions painted all over their faces while they enjoyed their meal.

"Do you think we should stop it?" the younger asked

"No, let them have their fun. They are just talking. They haven't had a chance to in a while." The older answered.

"I'll kill you…..you crazy bastard!" Ichigo screamed while dodging another punch.

"O Masaki! Our son does not love me anymore! What have I done wrong?!" Isshin lamented while taking a particularly hard hit to the kidney.

Both men were warriors. While only one had retained his powers, both were skilled enough to not hold any strength back in their punches or kicks. It had been a tradition for them for years. It's the way Isshin talked to his son.

A good fifteen minutes later found everyone at the dinner table. Two amused twins, one annoyed son, and a crazy old man nursing a large bump on his head while said son was shooting a scowl at him that would make most people blanch. The dinner continued as normal with idle banter and the twins talking to their brother when Isshin and Karin both looked towards the door. Both of them having felt the familiar spiritual pressure of the man that was at the door. Isshin smiled.

"So it is today then." He said quietly the smile still showing on his face.

"What the hell are you talking out old ma-?"

Knock…. Knock…. Knock….

Ichigo's retort was cut short by the knocking on the door. Looking around at the bemused faces of his family he realized that no one else was going to get up and answer. His scowl darkening even more he rose from the table to see who was the offending person or persons to show up at this hour and disturb what could possibly be the best dinner he had in the last year.

Swinging open the door with a loud "Who is it?" he was shocked to see his old mentor standing on the doormat with a smile behind his ever present fan.

"Hat and Clogs? What are you doing here?"

Ichigo allowed the anger in his voice to show. This was after all the first time since he had lost his powers that he had seen anyone from his old life. Not even Rukia had come to see him. He had always figured that the Soul Society in all their wisdom had decided that without him being useful he was not worth the effort. Something that ate at him every single day. Especially when he had friends there that he counted as some of his closest. One in particular he counted as the closest.

"AH! Ichigo you are looking well. To answer your question I am actually here to see you. I wonder why?" Amusement danced brightly in his eyes.

"Who knows why and honestly who cares? You and the Soul Society have no use for me anymore and have made it clear that without me being useful I am not worth your time." Ichigo said flatly.

Stepping into the house as Ichigo closed the door Urahara turned to his former pupil turned protégé.

"Ichigo, I realize that it would be very easy and to tell you the truth expected of you to think that. Especially after going through what you went through. Losing your powers, your friends, the path that you expected your life to go. These things can truly change the way you think about everything you once thought that you knew. I have been there Ichigo. I might not have lost my powers as you did, but I was exiled out of one of the only homes I knew, branded a traitor, and hunted for years until I was able to make an uneasy truce. I do understand how you are feeling Ichigo."

His eyes were downcast as he spoke to the young man.

"How could you possibly know how I feel? You were framed and had to run for your life. As far as everyone in Soul Society was concerned they were doing the right thing. The only one who knew any different was that bastard Aizen. For me it is completely different. I gave them everything. I saved each and every one of them from that damn wanna-be god and what do I get in return. I lose everything that I had come to know. I lose my powers. I lost my pride. I lost my friends. I lost Ru…" stopping himself before he said anything else Ichigo turned away feeling the anger surge within him.

"Oh so it's not your powers and everything else you are angry at. It seems you are mostly angry at one particular person, could it be Rukia?"

"Do not say her name."

Everyone in the room eyes widened at this.

"Why? Why wouldn't I say her name when you are not as informed as you think you are? As a matter of fact I think you will find out tonight just how wrong you have been about a great many things."

"Just what do you want Hat and Clogs? I am trying to have a meal with my family."

Ichigo turned back towards the table and started walking.

"I am here to talk to you about getting your powers back Ichigo."

The orange hair froze in place. An unreadable expression drawn across his face as he slowly turned back to his former mentor.

"What did you just say?" he said quietly.

"I believe you know exactly what I said Ichigo. I said I am here to talk to you about getting your powers back. The only question is if you are going to listen or are you going to continue blaming the entire world on your problems."

The man didn't want to insult or be mean to the boy. He actually counted him as one of his closest friends and definitely one of his best students. The issue with Ichigo was that after what he had been through it was expected that there would be some initial pushback. What else could be expected after you thought that you had been completely abandoned by the same people that you fought side by side with on the field of battle.

Ichigo stood stunned, trying to process everything that he was hearing from the man in front of him.

"I was told that it would be impossible for me to get my powers back..."

"Well, honestly Ichigo you should know by now that with me nothing is impossible. I can explain the how and the why. However, before I do I need to know if you want them back or not? Know this there is going to be a major decision that you are going to have to make. I believe I know what you choice is going to be, however I need to know now if you are going to take the time to actually listen to me and let me explain why I am here tonight."

Already knowing the answer that was coming Kisuke studied the young man as he seemed lost in thought at the moment.

Ichigo looked at his family and then looked back at his former teacher. Possibilities that he hadn't dared dream of in ages started to creep back into his mind. He could regain his pride, he could protect those that he loved once again, he could see all of his friends again and maybe be able to hold his head high once again. All these thoughts and more rocketed into his brain as he stood there. Then slowly, ever so slowly one thought started to take over all the others. It came from deep within his soul a part that he had locked away forever. The chains and locks starting to fall away as the long forgotten feeling of hope started building inside him.

One thought. One person started taking over his mind.

The thought that it would be possible that he could have the one moment he needed to say the things that he needed to say.

The person was the same person that plagued his mind every single day. That was always there even when she wasn't.

Rukia.

There had been so many scenarios that he had dreamt up during the last year to give him the chance to have that one moment he needed.

Daring to dream he steeled his eyes as he looked at the man in front of him with a smile.

"Of course I want my powers back. Let's hear what you have to say. "

The storms that had raged for so long started to relent ever so slightly. A single ray of light broke through the storms. Shining brightly it landed on the face of the man standing vigil in the silent world. Smiling he looked to the sky knowing that he would be re-united with his wielder soon.

"At last Ichigo, you have found hope."


	5. Choices

-Chapter 4-

Choices

Two days ago in the 1st Division Headquarters of the Gotei 13…

General Geryusai Shigekuni Yamaomoto surveyed his Captains before him. Each of them had made their own marks on the history of The Soul Society. Having been the Head Captain for well over a thousand years he had been there to see each one of them ascend to the highest rank you can obtain in his army. That included the former Captain that was kneeling before him wielding a sword unlike anything he had ever seen. As he looked around he noted with satisfaction that two of the previously empty spots vacated by the traitors had been filled and only one empty spot remained.

The recently filled positions of the 3rd and 9th squad Captains had been filled by Shinji Hirako and Shuhei Hisagi respectfully, the latter having achieved the required Bankai and passed all tests needed to become a Captain. Glancing at the one empty spot the stoic general almost sighed both at the trouble that the previous Captain of the 5th squad had caused and the fact that his choice of replacement would likely not be able to fill the position for many years. He was by no means ignorant of the fact that it was almost common knowledge that he was saving that position for Ichigo Kurosaki who had already proved his leadership ability, sheer power, and will to overcome any obstacle. Indeed it had been quite a long time since one of his natural power and abilities had been in the Gotei. When the time came he would most likely take on the young man's training on his own. It truly would be nice to have an apt pupil again.

Looking again at the man before him he pondered to himself for just a minute more. Kisuke Urahara, former Captain of squad 12 and the former president of the Shinigami Research Division. Falsely accused of committing horrific crimes against his allies, he and his fellow exiles both the visored and the other former captains that had went with him had been recently pardoned and allowed back into Soul Society. When Urahara had shown up at his office and requested a Captains meeting to be held as he had an announcement that all need to hear it had intrigued him greatly. Nothing was ever simply with the man before him, but he would not be ignorant of the fact that this man was most likely one of if not the smartest man in three worlds. If he had an announcement that all needed to hear. All would hear it.

"Kisuke Urahara, I have called this meeting on your request because you stated that you have information that all present need to hear. Please step forth and tell us what is so important that all Captains needed to be in attendance."

Rising to his feet Kisuke surveyed his surroundings and former colleagues with a smirk. Oh yes, they were definitely going to be shocked by his news. He would have laughed if not for the almost oppressive spiritual pressure of the Head Captain.

"Captain Commander, Captains… I have come to inform you that after almost a year of almost exhausting work I finally have discovered a way to restore Ichigo Kurosaki's shinagami powers to him."

Smiling Kisuke waited for only a few seconds before chaos erupted.

"It's about damn time. I have been very bored lately!" Kenpachi laughed having become both a friend and a rival to the orange haired warrior.

"Impossible, such a thing is unheard of and if it was I would have figured it out first." Mayuri commented matter of factually.

"Could this be true? With Ichigo back in action we could regain one of our most powerful assets." Ukitake stated with a smile. Ichigo had become somewhat of a surrogate member of his squad. That and the fact that he knew all too well what this news would do to the overall morale of his lieutenant that had lacked her former spark of life for far too long.

"How could such a thing be possible? Ichigo's reiatsu was completed depleted when he ascended to that form that he used to defeat Aizen. It shouldn't be possible for him to regain it until after he passes from the living world." Toshiro Hitsugaya captain of squad 10 and a prodigy in his own right stepped back in line. He had to admit seeing his friend would be good even if eventually he would have to broach some subjects that he had been avoiding.

"The boy lacks discipline and has no respect for authority or position. However, as much as I am loathe to admit it his power and reckless abandon has been and will likely continue to be a powerful asset in our favor." Shocked faces and widened eyes looked towards Byakuya Kuchiki, the stoic man was not one to admit such things lightly.

"Silence!" All eyes snapped to their commander.

"Kisuke Urahara you will explain your statement. It has been generally accepted that Ichigo Kurosaki would not be able to regain his powers until he passes from the living world."

Before he began his explanation Kisuke looked down at the blade that had taken him so long to complete and smiled.

"The sword in my hands is capable of absorbing and transferring reiatsu. Once it is charged it will be able to re-awaken Ichigo's shinigami powers. This is accomplished by inserting a massive bolus of reiatsu directly into his soul chain. The unavoidable feedback to this is that energy discharge will kill any living being."

Pausing for effect Kisuke looked around at the numerous wide eyes around him resulting from his news.

"Ichigo will have his powers back, but in order to do so he will have to make the choice to sacrifice his mortal life. The only unknown factor is just how powerful he will be. As all of you know that in a short seventeen months, from the day he acquired his power to the day he defeated Aizen he was able to reach limits that were unimaginable in such a short time. Amazing as that was, it was even more amazing that he was still a half-human when he accomplished these feats. With this process he will unlock his full power as a shinigami. The resulting difference in power is impossible to calculate with his seemingly endless pool of reiatsu."

Once again nearly every eye in the room widened at this statement even that of the Captain Commander. The mere thought of Ichigo becoming even more powerful was almost frightening. The boy was already a captain class fighter, who could stand up to and most likely defeat all but the most powerful captains. Even those captains would admit that defeating him would take everything they had to accomplish the task.

"I believe that when given the choice and weighing the options Ichigo will choose to regain his powers. Regardless of the consequences it is almost assured that he will make this choice. His drive and will have always been to protect as much as he could. Anyone that has seen him in the past year has easily been able to see how devastating the loss of his powers has been for the young man. Even though his reiatsu is barely even noticeable it is almost oppressively heavy with sorrow and depression."

"That's not the only thing he is depressed about." Shinji smiled with a toothy grin earning a glare from Byakuya.

Although, he enjoyed keeping people guessing as to just how much he knew Byakuya was far from ignorant of the interactions between the boy and his sister. Although he would never admit it openly he actually liked the boy. To not see his influence on the way Soul Society was run now compared to the way it was just two years prior would be like not seeing the sun on a cloudless day. Not to mention the obvious impact he made on his sisters demeanor. The past year he had been deeply pained by his sister's withdrawal. Almost as soon as he had been able to form a bond with her as a brother events transpired that took the fire from her very soul yet again. All the progress that they had made in the time since Ichigo's rescue at Sokyoku Hill had been lost when Ichigo had been torn from her life. With the news that Ichigo could potentially regain his powers he allowed himself to hope that the life would return to his sister's eyes.

His thoughts turned to the inevitable outcome of the boy returning. At some point the two of them would realize their true feelings towards each other. Admittedly he like just about everyone that came into contact with the two of them together could see it as plain as day. He couldn't exactly say that he disapproved of them coming to terms with their feelings. It just added complications, as there would be many things that would have to be addressed. Byakuya knew about the boy's true heritage so the noble aspect of the relationship would be easier to overcome. The most difficult task that would lie ahead is making sure that the boy learned some respect. Even if it came along the lines of "Scatter Senbonzakura." Something that he would thoroughly amuse him, he allowed himself a small smile before he was jarred from his musings by the Captain Commander's voice having missed the rest of Urahara's explanations and the back and forth between the rest of the Captain's.

"I understand the situation...Kisuke Urahara come here with the sword."

"Captain Commander you couldn't possibly mean…" Unohana gasped

"Whatever the means we were saved by Ichigo Kurosaki. This time it is our turn to save him. Even if it means going against our customs. It would be eternally shameful for the Gotei 13 to trample on someone we are indebted too."

Eyes widened at this statement.

"As Captain Commander I order you. All Captains and Vice Captains are to put their reiatsu in this sword. We will bring back Ichigo Kurosaki's shinigami powers."

A large strike was heard as the commander banged his staff against the ground signaling the end of the meeting. Small conversations were struck up as the captains talked about this revelation.

The commander walked back towards his office he allowed himself a small smile. It seemed that he might be able to fill his one remaining Captains slot sooner than expected.

Earlier that day…..

Sitting in his study Byakuya thought about what could happen in the next few days. After the Captain Commander's order to infuse Urahara's sword with the reiatsu of all the Captains and Vice Captains it had been suggested that perhaps they should make it a surprise to the lieutenant of the 13th Division. After a discussion between the Captains it had been decided that this would be good for her morale to be surprised about what might transpire in just a few days.

Urahara had contacted them the night before to tell them that all was prepared and that he was going to visit Kurosaki the next night to find out what his decision would be. A little over fifteen minutes ago he had sent his messenger to find his sister and request that she join him in his study. He could already feel her reiatsu rapidly approaching and was not surprised to hear a faint knock on the door.

"Enter."

The door opened slowly and his sister slowly walked in almost hesitantly making her way to his desk. He took the time to see the look that was almost permanently etched on her face. Absolutely no emotion shown through the mask she was putting up, but those that knew her best could see the tell-tale signs that something was not right. The confidence she once had in her walk was gone, there were signs of sleep deprivation under her eyes, even her hair was just a little off as if she had just done what was necessary to not look like she had just fell out of bed. It pained him every time he saw it. He had made sure to make it clear that he would be the one that would tell her the news about the possibility of Ichigo regaining his powers.

"Nisama, I am here as requested." she said in a voice totally devoid of life

"Yes, thank you for coming so quickly. I have some news about a development in the human world."

He could plainly see the flash of surprise then worry that crossed her eyes.

"What is the news?" she asked careful not to show emotion.

"It seems that the substitute shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki may be able to regain his powers. Kisuke Urahara has created a device that makes this possible. I have also been informed that if this device is utilized it will kill any living being because of the nature of what has to be done to accomplish the goal. The captains all know about this and have made the decision that it is Ichigo's decision and he should be allowed to make it. Urahara will be going to the Kurosaki residence this evening to inform Ichigo and to see what his decision will be."

The shock in Rukia's eyes was immediately replaced by fear and worry. She had never imagined that this could be possible. She had already decided that she was leaving for the senkaimon immediately after this conversation with her brother.

"Ichigo.." she whispered under her breath.

"Rukia, I know that the outcome of Ichigo's decision is important to you, but I have to ask you, no actually I am ordering you to let him make the decision himself."

Byakuya stated flatly looking straight into his sister's eyes. Even with her mask up he saw the smallest flicker of life in her eyes again.

"As you wish, Nisama. I will do as you ask."

She turned and started to walk away. Ideas and feelings long suppressed making their way into her mind.

"Rukia."

Stopping and turning she looked at her brother inquisitively.

"That does not mean that you can't be there to witness the decision for yourself."

She allowed a small smile to pass through her mask before she answered.

"I understand Nisama. Thank you for informing me."

With that she turned and left the room. Byakuya followed her reiatsu as it made a bee line to the nearest senkaimon and smiled to himself.

"If that boy is what is needed to return your fire sister then I will not stand in your way."

He silently thought to himself while pondering the events of the last few years and thinking about what kind of chaos the boy would cause if he choose to regain his powers and become a fully-fledged shinigami.

Smiling to himself he thought that Senbonzakura was about to get a lot of practice in.

Rukia's mind was a hurricane. She still couldn't believe what her brother had just told her. It had taken everything she had not to shunpo away as soon as her brother told her about what was going to happen at the Kurosaki household that night. She couldn't explain all the feelings she was having at the moment. She felt the stirrings of hope and she was full of an energy that she just couldn't explain. She was scared that Ichigo would give up his human life for his powers, she was scared that he wouldn't. She was terrified of losing him again and she was terrified to see him. It was all just insane and she couldn't think straight enough to make sense of it all. She did however know one thing. She knew she had to be there. She knew that she had to witness what he would choose.

She was moving faster than she ever had before. Trees, buildings, and people were nothing but blurs as she moved towards her destination. A intensity that she had never felt before driving her to move faster so she would not miss a decision that could very well change everything for both her and the Soul Society.

Arriving at the Senkaimon in an instant, although it seemed like hours to her mind, she was surprised to find Renji causally leaning against a wall with a smirk on his face.

"Yo, you are looking a little better. I see you have heard the news."

Renji had to smile to himself, she was looking better. For the first time in over a year he could see the fire in her eyes again. He absolutely was still going to kick that orange haired bastard's ass for having to deal with her like she was for the past year. But, he might pull his punches, just a little if Rukia became Rukia again.

"I am going Renji. Nisama just told me. I have to go. I want to be…" Rukia stopped herself before she could finish her statement her emotionally charged mind almost allowing her to say "the first person he sees." 

"Of course you are going. Why the hell do you think I am here? I am going too. He may act like an idiot, and be an idiot, but he is kinda my best friend…if you tell him I'll kill you." Renji narrowed his eyes threateningly as hers widened at his statement. She of course knew that the two had become almost like brothers throughout their trials, however she never thought one of the stubborn bastards would admit it.

"Renji, can you believe it? We could all be together again. I don't know if Soul Society if ready." She said with a smile.

"Did the Captain tell you the consequences of the choice Ichigo has to make?"

"Yes. I do not know what he will choose. And Nisama forbade me from influencing his decision. I just know that I want to be there. I want to see his resolve. I want to see what he will choose. If he turns down the offer I will know that we are not fated to see each other again until he passes from the natural world. I would be fine with that if I knew it was his choice. What he is going through now was not a choice. He saved us all and he lost everything because of it. I just want him to be happy. If he accepts the offer…"

"I am never letting him out of my sight again." She finished her comment silently.

Renji nodded and couldn't help but smile at the joy and anticipation in his friend's eyes. He turned toward the senkaimon and started walking towards it. Turning his head slightly towards her as he walked.

"So are you coming or not? There's no time like the present."

Blinking for a second before smiling she followed.

"Yes, let's go."

Back in the living room of the Kurosaki household…

Ichigo sat stunned at everything he had just heard. It had been over an hour since Urahara had arrived at the door and he had just finished explaining everything to him. The possibility of getting his powers back and the consequence of making the decision. He would have to give up his mortal life. He always figured that at some point he would be a part of Soul Society he just thought it would be after his normal life. Far in the future. His mind was awash with so many things, so many possibilities. If he was being honest with himself he knew what he wanted to do. There were just so many things he had to consider the top of that list being making sure his family would be ok.

"Dad? I don't know what to do."

Ichigo and his father had always had a rather strange way of communicating. But, Isshin was still his father and in this decision he needed his advice.

"Son, I already knew about all of this. As a matter of fact I was the one that set Urahara on the path to creating the sword you see in his hand. All I want for you is to be happy. This is your choice. I have already talked with the girls about it and they know everything they need to know. If you choose to do this it's not like you would be gone forever. Karen and Yuzu both can see spirits even if Yuzu is just now getting good at it. We know how much you love your family. We want you to be happy Ichigo whatever that means. This decision is yours Ichigo. Follow your heart knowing that either way you choose your family is behind you one hundred percent."

Ichigo looked back at his father absolutely stunned by what he had just heard. Looking at him and then moving to both of his sisters faces he saw that they all had wide smiles on. The one thing that had been holding him back from immediately accepting the offer was his family and what they would think. Closing his eyes he tried to gather his thoughts.

Isshin smiled at his son knowing full well what his decision was going to be. He smiled even wider when both he and Karen saw the two people who had just arrived in the room with them.

One of them a tall redhead with an all too present smirk.

The other a petite, very nervous looking, raven haired shinigami.

From the moment she entered the room her eyes never left him as if no one else was in the room. Fear and nervousness dancing plainly in them. It was a touching site for Isshin to see how much the girl obviously cared for his son. Even if he was pretty sure that neither of them really knew how far their feelings went for the other. It was obvious that both of them had some idea of it, but it was also all too obvious that neither of them knew how to express it to themselves nor to each other. At least not yet. The coming days would be very interesting and he was planning to use every opportunity to ensure that his stupid son and his third daughter would progress towards the outcome that nearly everyone thought was inevitable.

He shifted his eyes to his son who had just raised his head after being lost in thought for a few moments. When he opened his eyes he could see in them that a decision had been made.

While his father was basically already marrying him and Rukia, in his mind Ichigo had been thinking of many things. Things that he had wanted to do with his life, college plans, and lazy summers so many things that he would have had to miss out if he made the decision to give up his mortal life for his powers. All those things and more flew through his mind one after the other. Then from somewhere deep within him an image started to form in his mind. As the thoughts and hopes and dreams went by in a blur one image started to gain clarity in the forefront of his mind. One person. Rukia. Hadn't he spent the better part of the last year wishing that he had just one moment to tell her everything? She was always there in his mind. How could he forgive himself if he gave up the one opportunity that he might have to make sure that he had the time he needed to get everything out to her.

As he opened his eyes and looked at his mentor Urahara noticed the resolve in his eyes and smiled inwardly knowing what was about to come. He mentally congratulated himself at his own brilliance at coming up such an amazing invention that…

"OI! Hat and Clogs are you in there!"

Urahara frowned slightly after being interrupted from giving himself the congratulations that he thought he deserved.

"Yes Ichigo?"

"I want to do it. I want my powers back. I understand what I am losing but it is nothing compared to what I will be gaining."

"Are you sure Ichigo? You know there is no turning back after this."

Urahara had to ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes. I am sure."

Ichigo's eyes widened as the sword was unceremoniously plunged into his chest out of nowhere.

"You bastard, you didn't say that…"

His words were cut short by the sudden burst of reiatsu that filled the room. Black upon black tinged with red swirled around the room and shot up into the night's sky. If you were a normal human you and saw this you would have ran for cover thinking that a bomb had just been dropped in the middle of the city. The explosion of power continued to radiate upwards for several minutes until it started to subside and slowly creep its way back down towards the house and the boy that was now standing in a Shihakusho with Zangetsu perched on his shoulder. Elsewhere in the town spiritually aware friends finally able to breathe from the sudden surge of power smiled as they realized where and who that power was coming from. Their smiles grew when they noticed the reiatsu that was there with him.

In the living room the cloud of reishi had finally dissipated to the point where you could see. Ichigo who had closed his eyes while the power surged through him opened them noticing that at some point he had lowered his head. He noticed that his body was now lying crumpled on the floor in front of him. Smiling as he felt his power once again raging through him he raised his eyes and met two violet orbs brimming with tears looking at him.

Eyes that he thought that he would never see again.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo…"


	6. Death and the Strawberry

-Chapter 5-

Death and the Strawberry

Time is relative. Although it is able to be measured time itself is not tangible. As such it is possible that if a moment is charged with just the right amount of energy that moment can be prolonged as if time itself stops for those involved. This was one of those moments.

Her purple orbs reflected his amber while time itself stopped around them.

The rest of the world could wait while they had this one moment. Emotions flashing in both of their eyes so fast that they were almost unreadable except to each other. No one else would have been able to understand anyway.

Ichigo took in every single detail of the face that he had missed. Her hair was slightly shorter than it was the last time he saw revealing the previously unseen curves of her neck. Her stubborn bang that always seemed to fall in her face was of course still there hanging defiantly. Her eyes were slightly tinged with red around the edges and there were slight bags as if she hadn't been sleeping like she should have been. He could tell that the time had not been easy for her. Knowing her she probably hadn't let anyone in on what was bothering her and tried to make it seem like nothing was wrong.

"Stubborn midget, always trying to save everyone and never saving yourself" he thought silently

He made a mental note to get her alone so that they could really talk to each other and tell each other things that they would only say to each other. Beyond all that he was struck by her beauty, the way that every line seemed to be in just the right place. The way the violet in her eyes shined with flecks of gold. He had always known that she was attractive, especially to him. He just has never realized until now just how stunning she was. Beautiful was not a powerful enough word to describe her.

Rukia looked up into his eyes. She could not believe what had just happened. Her hopes, her dreams, her darkest most hidden desires could all become a reality. At this moment she just wanted to take him all in. Having spent so much time by his side she had grown so used to being enveloped by his reiatsu that constantly flowed from him even when he tried to suppress it. Although it had been annoying at first, over time it had become comforting to her. To be able to feel his presence near her in their darkest times had been one of the things that had kept her going. This was one of the first things she missed once he had lost his powers; it was a constant comfort that was taken away abruptly. Now standing before him again she almost shuddered in satisfaction as his reiatsu once again washed over her. It was a comfort that she had all but given up on having again this soon.

Staring deep into his amber eyes for once she decided to let the mask fall and just let go and pushed all of her emotions forward. Willing them forward, pushing them to the surface to be communicated through her eyes to his. All of the pain she had felt at losing him, the constant loneliness no matter how many people was around her, the regret of so many things unsaid. The complete happiness that she felt right here, at this moment, even though she still felt guilty that he had just sacrificed his life for a world that he was thrown into. She pushed it to the forward; let it all flow out completely unsaid. Communicating in a way that only they could. She wanted him to see all of it through her eyes. She had no doubt that he could read them as plain as day. After all she could see the same thing in his.

For a brief second those that surrounded them could see it plain as day. The red string of fate wound tightly around them shining brightly. It almost brought tears to Isshin's already watery eyes.

"Rukia, I….."

CRACK!

Just like that the almost serene moment descended back into the usual chaos as everyone was shocked to see Ichigo flying into a wall after being expertly uppercut in the jaw by the petite shinagami. Ichigo was wide eyed as he felt himself crashing into the wall behind him only to land in a crumpled heap in the floor. Crying out in pain once more as Rukia expertly jumped up and landed square on his chest. Pinning him down. Ichigo's eyes were wide as he struggled to breath with her standing on him.

"IDIOT! Do you have any idea how hard it was to watch you destroy yourself! You gave everything to save everyone and yet you forgot to save yourself!" Rukia screamed at him with tears in her eyes.

At this moment in their minds they were the only ones in the room. And Ichigo was about to get a piece of her mind.

Everyone else in the room was silent as they watched the exchange. Knowing that this was not a time to interfere with what was happening between the two. Also realizing that they had probably already forgot they were still in the room.

"I watched you for four months before I had to leave because I couldn't take it anymore." She continued quieter although the anger could still be heard in her voice.

"The strong, proud warrior that I knew would never let despair take him over like you did. Ichigo you are stronger than that. You don't know how hard it was watching you be a husk of what you once were. I know you felt useless, abandoned…but, you should have known that I wasn't going to let anyone in soul society forget about you or what you did. You were never alone Ichigo. As a matter of fact for the first month after it happened I was with you almost constantly. I didn't come to see you because I wanted you to move forward with your life. To be the man that you were meant to be before I came in and ruined everything."

Her anger had noticeably subsided and tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Rukia you never ruined…" Ichigo was stopped before he could even begin.

"Quite! It's my turn now. Give me this so I can get it out." She implored.

Ichigo looked up at her and saw the need in her eyes. Nodding his head he let her continue.

"Ichigo, in this life we live. We face constant struggles. Anytime any of us go on a mission we know that it is possible that we might not come back. That's why we train. That's why we get stronger. So that doesn't happen, so that everybody comes back every time. That's what you did when you acquired the power that you needed to defeat Aizen. You gave everything to do that. But you didn't come back, you were alive, but you didn't come back. You were empty. A husk. Nothing like the man I know you to be"

Her eyes, if possible, got even lower before she continued.

She didn't want it to be this way. She didn't mean for everything to just come flowing out like this. Looking into his eyes, seeing the emotions there had made something snap inside of her. Something was pushing her to get everything out now. To lay everything on the table so that they could move forward, side by side like they always had been. She was beyond happy that he was back to himself. That he choose a life at Soul Society. But she was also deeply saddened that he had to give up his mortal life for it. Something she would ask him about later in private. He was able to make this choice of how he wanted to live his life instead of being given one. But she knew that if she didn't say what she needed to now she never would. That was not ok with her at all. There would have be an elephant in the room everywhere they went. She would not let something like that come between her and the man she….she…

"If anything happens…to me, Renji, or anyone else I need to know that you will go on Ichigo. My soul couldn't find peace if I knew that you were suffering like I saw you suffer for those four months. I need to know that you will be the man you have always been in my heart and move forward. Do not let despair take over. You are stronger than that…stronger than me."

Tears were openly flowing down her face now. She moved slightly to allow him to get up. Slowly he rose to his full height in front of her. Looking up at him she continued so low that only he could hear.

"I could die Ichigo. I almost did in Las Noches. Promise me you will move on, even if I can't."

Ichigo looked at her. His amber eyes piercing into her very soul like a blade through butter.

"You are an idiot." He said with a small smirk.

Her eyes widened at this, worried that she had said too much, that her emotions had gotten the better of her. What if he didn't care about her the way she felt about him? What if it was all in her head?

Panicked eyes widened as Ichigo reached out and pulled her into an embrace. She was beyond scared that she had just ruined everything. That everything she wanted to be able to tell him she would now never get a chance too. Slowly his warmth seeped into her giving her strength as she looked up at him.

"I'm never going to let that happen midget. You are stuck with me now. Get used to it."

He was smiling. Something that he very rarely did and she knew it. All at once all of her worries were gone. From the very beginning the two of them had been side by side through it all. She was almost ashamed that she thought that she could have messed that up by being honest with him. He would have been even angrier at her for not being truthful with him. For this one moment, in his embrace, everything was going to be ok.

"It's about time you two started feeling a little better. Do you two want a room for a bit to work things out?" Isshin made sure to use the quotation symbols in the right place after all, it was his life's mission now to get the two together.

Ichigo and Rukia both looked at him and blinked having completely forgotten that there was anyone else in the room. They then looked at each other and noticed they were still in an embrace and almost flew backwards from each other. Both of their faces red as the fruit from which Ichigo got his nickname. Rukia immediately looking away embarrassed and Ichigo scratching the back of his head.

They did that. The two of them would get into such an intense argument or conversation that they would completely forget that there were people around. To their closest friends it was as much adorable as it was frustrating because an argument could break out at any time with those two.

"Ugh. Sorry I guess we…"

CRACK!

Again Ichigo found himself on the floor looking at the ceiling.

"Renji!?" Rukia yelled

"Hey man what the hell!" Ichigo yelled up at his supposed friend at the same time.

"That was for having to see Rukia moping around for the last year! I know it all wasn't your fault what happened to you, but if you had manned up a little better she wouldn't have been in half the state she was!"

Ichigo's eyes widened at this as we got up from his position on the floor.

"I didn't know she was there man! I lost who I was, my friends, and everything I came to know as truth! You don't know what that's like!" Ichigo retorted

"I know that the man I followed into Hell to save his sister wouldn't have folded as easily as you did." Renji stated simply.

Ichigo deadpanned and his eyes lowered in shame. They were both right after all. How could he argue?

"If I ever see Rukia in that state again I will be coming for you."

Renji wasn't stupid. He was proud to count both Rukia and Ichigo as his closest friends. He saw the same thing that everyone else did with those two. It envied him that it wasn't him that Rukia looked at like that. But not much (he knew he lost his chance a long time ago.) it was so small that it was barely even envy. He knew his place in Rukia's life and he was happy with that. But he also knew that Ichigo knew of his secret that he still held feelings for Rukia. The two had discussed it one night on a particularly slow mission they had went on. As he looked into his friends eyes he smirked as Ichigo realized the double meaning of what he just said.

"I approve you bastard, don't make me regret it."

He saw Ichigo give a slight nod, barely noticeable unless you were looking for it and was content that the message was received.

"Don't worry that won't happen." Ichigo replied with a smirk

After that the tension in the room finally dissipated and everyone present was able to finally breathe a sigh of relief.

Urahara stepped forward smiling at his pupil.

"There is no turning back now Ichigo. You are in for a very different way of life being a permanent member of Soul Society."

He lazily walked to do the door to leave turning his head as he went.

"Of course as your mentor I'll be there to help in any way I can."

With that he closed the door and made his leave.

"I'm going to get out of here for a little while as too. I've been meaning to catch up with Chad and Uryu."

Renji announced as he turned towards the door as well.

"You two have catching up to do. Rukia don't forget we are due back the morning after tomorrow."

"Hai."

"Hey Renji! Wait. Before you go I'm thinking about getting everyone that knows about me being a shinagami together sometime tomorrow. Tell those guys when you see them. I'll text everyone tomorrow about when and where." Ichigo said quickly

"Got it."

After Renji left the house fell into the normal Kurosaki household chaos that was going on before Urahara had arrived.

Rukia couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched the constant battle between Ichigo and Isshin which more often than not led to Isshin on his knees in front of his wife's picture crying.

"OH! Masaki our son is leaving! He no longer needs his Daddy!"

They all stayed up until late getting all the time in they could before Ichigo left the day after next. In her recent memories Rukia could not think of a time that she had been happier.

After everyone had finally lain down she crept into Ichigo's room to find him sprawled out on his bed fast asleep. Allowing herself a smile she walked towards the closet to find that her mattress and things were just like she left them. Her heart warmed as she finally got comfortable and ready for sleep. A comfortable sleep for what would be the first time in months.

"I missed you midget."

Her eyes shot open as she looked towards the bed. Smiling to herself she covered up.

"I missed you too Ichigo."


	7. Breakfast Battles

Chapter 6

Breakfast Battles

Rukia woke up to a loud bang followed by shouts and rumbling. It immediately brought a smile to her face. She had missed the morning antics of the Kurosaki household. As she got up she thought back to the events of last night. It was amazing to her that Ichigo had given up his mortal life in order to regain his powers. It was something she was definitely going to talk with him about that day.

She stretched as she crawled out of her closet. Ready to get the day started. Ichigo's last day. It was going to be a special day. She would make sure of it.

As she started getting ready for the day her thoughts drifted to the past year. She had been emotionally and physically drained for most of it. Plagued by sadness and doubt, she had been numb to the world. True her friends had been there and her brother tried everything he could to get her out of it, but it hadn't helped. It seemed like just as she had the courage to finally talk to Ichigo about her realization that she cared about him more than a friend their time was cut short. She was very inexperienced in matters of the heart. Her heart had never really been considered, as a noble she always thought she would eventually just be married off to someone that her brother had picked for her. She has resigned herself to it. But then that orange haired idiot had shown up. And for the first time she began to see that she was happier when he was around. That the first person she wanted to tell new things to was him. When she was with him she was able to be Rukia, just Rukia, not the noble, not the shinagami, not anything else but herself. Having that taken away from her when it was so new had taken a very hard toll on her. She still wasn't completely over it even though in the last day she had turned a full one-eighty from where she was just yesterday morning.

The problem that was plaguing her mind right now was none of that though. Currently she was battling with indecision. There was so much she wanted to tell Ichigo, but how much is too much? If she told him everything what would that really mean for them? If he felt different would it change everything? Would they still be able to be as close as they are now?

"Child you worry too much. You have waited a year to see him and now you have that. You have all the time in the world to explore your feelings and his. You know that you can talk to him about anything. Stop worrying and give the boy a chance."

Deep within Rukia's inner world the Ice Princess had been enjoying a welcome change in the weather. Ever since Rukia had lost Ichigo the year before there had been constant blizzards, since yesterday she had been enjoying calm snows signaling that at last Rukia had started to relax once more. This morning however, she was worrying herself so much that the storms were starting to build again. Shirayuki was not going to let that happen.

"How can I not worry? I could see so much in his eyes last night. He has things he wants to talk to me about too. I am scared about what he might have to say."

"You know that he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt you. If there are things that need to be said between the two of you, you need to say them. Not saying them can wind up being worse. But don't push it too hard. Let it come natural and stop stressing so much over it. After all you might be worried for nothing."

Seeing the logic in her zanpakuto's words Rukia was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. She was right of course there was really no need to worry. She and Ichigo had always been able to work things out. Even if working it out meant her own form of getting her point across. This for her usually meant dishing out pain to Ichigo's shins.

Smiling again and ready for the day she turned to make her way down the stairs.

Ichigo was mad.

His day had started out perfect. He had his powers back. Rukia was where she should be in the closet sleeping. And Yuzu had made an incredible breakfast for his second to last day on Earth. It should have been an amazing morning. It would have been if he had been in any other family…

15 minutes ago…

He had just come downstairs feeling amazing. He had slept better than he had in a very long time. All things seemed right with the world until…

"IIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOO!"

Isshin, in his shinagami form, rushed at Ichigo Engetsu already drawn and charged with a small Getsuga. His battle instincts still a little rusty he was barely able to bring Zangetsu up to block the blow. The blow was strong enough to cause him to crash into the wall. Ichigo immediately sprinted forward and tackled the crazy man. They commenced rolling around the living room and kitchen area kicking and punching each other with every bit of strength they had.

"I just finished breakfast and Rukia is still asleep! Stop right now!" Yuzu yelled.

Both men stopped in their tracks and looked at the young girl. Ichigo smiled this was the second time in two days that he had heard her yell. Isshin however was another story as he ran to his wife's picture and fell to his knees.

"OH MASAKI! Why do our children not love their DADDY?" He cried with fake tears streaming down his face.

Yuzu rolled her eyes as she watched her sister coming down the stairs with Rukia the two were engaged in a hushed conversation. Both looked up as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We will talk more about this before I go Karen." Rukia said with a grin.

"Hey Rukia! I was just about to come get you. Breakfast is ready I made it extra special since is one of the last times that brother will be able to eat here for a while."

"Thank you Yuzu everything looks and smells delicious!" Rukia replied brightly.

"Yes it does. Thank you for making it." Ichigo said as he sat down at the table with his usual scowl.

"I guess that was you making all that noise this morning huh Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Stupid goat-face came at me with Engetsu as soon as walked down the stairs! Sorry if trying to stay alive woke you up midget."

Rukia immediately smiled and kicked him. Hard. In the shin.

"Ow! That shit hurts Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

"You will be fine. Stop whining." Rukia replied flatly.

"Ichigo if we are going to be around each other more in Soul Society you are going to have to learn to stop calling me midget. It is not dignified."

Immediately turning to his favorite arguing partner Ichigo slammed his forehead to hers with a scowl.

"Well what am I supposed to call midgets in Soul Society then M-I-D-G-E-T?!" Ichigo made sure to sound out the word perfectly just to piss her off more.

Rukia not backing down from her favorite arguing partner either pushed her forehead against his with a scowl of her own.

"You are supposed to call me Lieutenant Kuchiki you stupid S-T-R-A-W-B-E-R-R-Y!" Rukia likewise made sure to put the emphasis on her partner's least favorite nickname.

"Whatever midget! You know I am not going to call you that! I never have and I never will!"

"Why not! Do you not believe I deserve IT?!"

"Of course you do! It's about time you got recognition for how strong you are dammit!"

The two of them were now somehow standing behind the table. Lost in their own argument and oblivious to the rest of the world as usual.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ALREADY!" Karen yelled

Both of them once again noticing how close they were to each other jumped back and turned fifty shades of red.

"Whatever like I would kiss a midget." Ichigo huffed while he sat down.

"Yeah I prefer blue berries to strawberries." Rukia huffed as well.

Karen looked at both of them red-faced and huffing and smiled inwardly.

"This is going to be too fun. These two are so obvious and neither has a clue. I wonder how long it will take. I bet they figure out before they leave." she thought to herself.

"Hey Goat-Face after breakfast I am going to call everyone and get them to meet at the park around one. Can you make sure the girls are there?" Ichigo asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, I can do that son. The park is a good idea. Plenty of room for everyone! We are going to have a blast!" Isshin responded while thrusting a fist in the air.

"Don't go doing anything crazy I just want to be able to hang out with my friends and family a bit before I have to start my new life. Speaking of life my body seems to have disappeared. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Ichigo asked shooting daggers at his father through his eyes.

"Of course I do son. While you and my third-daughter were staring lovingly into one another's eyes last night I scooped it up and got it out of the way. I am pretty sure Urahara has it right now. Going to turn it into a gigai for you so you have one when you visit us."

Isshin smiled wider when he saw the building irritation in his son's eyes.

"Pretty Sure?!" A vein of irritation had now appeared on Ichigo's forehead.

"That's really good my body is missing and you are pretty sure where it's at? Whatever. I'll deal with that later. Look me and Rukia are going to town today. I want to pick up a few things to take with me to Soul Society. I have some things I want in my room I want to take as well. Do you think that will be ok Rukia?"

"Usually you would have almost nothing when you first come to Soul Society but you have always been a special case Strawberry I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem. Just don't get ridiculous you idiot. We have all kinds of shops in Soul Society and you have plenty of money to spend so there is a lot you can get once we get there."

Rukia replied in between bites of Yuzu's breakfast. She absolutely loved Yuzu's food even more-so then the food she could get at her brother's manor.

"I have money? In Soul Society?" Ichigo asked genuinely interested this is the first he had heard of such a thing.

"Of course you do. After the defeat of Aizen, Captain Ukitake sent in a request to get you paid for all that you have done for us. He was able to get you Captain's salary all the way back to when you first became a shinagami, plus the bounties for all the hollow's you have slain, the arrancars, and a sizable bonus for the defeat of Aizen. I haven't personally seen your balance but the Captain assures me that it would take you a long, long time to spend it all."

Ichigo smiled as he thought of Captain Ukitake. The man had helped and guided Ichigo in so many ways since he had become a shinigami.

"That's just like him. I'll have to remember to thank him when we get over there. Anyway midget are you done eating yet I want to get out of here."

Rukia scowled towards Ichigo protectively covering her plate of food.

"Fine. Hurry up I am going to go get a quick shower."

With that the elder Kurosaki sibling headed up his room to get ready for the day.

Rukia quickly turned to Karen once he was out of ear shot.

"If you want to discuss that more let's go outside."

The elder twin simply nodded her head and started to make her way outside.

"Yuzu thank you so much for the breakfast it was so good. If you give me a moment I will help you clean up."

"You don't have to worry about that Rukia. I still have to put together a few things for Ichigo's get together this afternoon and it will just get messed up again." Yuzu replied with a smile.

"If you are sure I will go talk with your sister then." Rukia said with a grin as she exited the room.

Waiting outside was the older twin looking very nervous. Rukia almost chuckled at the sight, but she didn't because she knew how the girl felt. When she had pulled her aside earlier that morning she was shocked by the news the twin had for her.

Well she acted shocked anyway. She had already known for some time now courtesy of one Lt. Rangiku Matsumoto who couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it. She had burst into Rukia's office with a huge smile a couple of months ago with the news that in Rangiku's words,

"My Captain and your Ichigo's sister are dating!"

Of course the news had shocked Rukia at the time, and she was rather protective of Ichigo's sisters, if there was anyone she could trust to be with Karen it would be Toshiro. Knowing this she made a vow to help if she was ever asked too.

She looked at her surrogate sister with a smile.

"I will make sure that idiot doesn't do anything stupid if he finds out."

"I wanted to tell him, but Toshiro wanted to do it together something we couldn't do after he lost his powers. He likes Ichigo, even though he would never admit it to him, and doesn't want to ruin the friendship they have. I am old enough to make my own choices and he should respect that." Karen stated plainly.

"Karen, your brother loves you and your sister more than anything. He would never do anything to hurt either one of you. You have been able to keep it a secret for this long. How about a deal?"

Rukia asked as an idea formed in her mind.

"What do you have in mind Shinigami?"

"I have a feeling Ichigo is going to have his hands full for a while once he gets to Soul Society; in fact I am positive of it. I am going to keep up with the berry and make sure everything goes well. When we get over there I will let Captain Hitsugaya know that I know about you two. I have the upmost faith that he would never do anything inappropriate. So here's the deal. I will keep your secret for you and keep the berry from finding out for now. But, you and the Captain have one year to tell him or I will. I have never lied to your brother nor will I, if he finds out and asks me I will tell him the truth, but I can make sure he doesn't. Besides your brother is kinda dense so hiding the truth isn't going to be that hard."

Rukia finished while laughing after once again poking fun at her favorite berry.

Karen started laughing too.

"You got that right. I don't know what goes on in the head of his sometimes. Okay shinigami, Rukia…you have a deal. But I have a condition too."

Rukia widened her eyes in shock for two reasons, one: Karen almost never called her by her name. She nearly always only called her Shinigami. Not for any bad reasons it was just that after relating to everyone in the family how Ichigo first got his powers Karen had always been particularly amused by Rukia's "It's not Shinigami, its Rukia Kuchiki" part of the story. And two she had the most serious face she had ever seen on the young girl.

"Wh...What? What's your condition?" she asked hesitantly.

"You and Ichigo need to work out whatever it is between you two." Karen said flatly.

"I...I don't know what you mean. Ichigo is my friend." Rukia responded she could feel her face heating up with embarrassment.

"Give it up Rukia. We were all there last night. Two people don't look at each other like that if there is nothing there. I think you know exactly what I am talking about and so does Ichigo. All I want is for him to be happy. This last year he has been the worst I have ever seen him. Until today. I saw him smile and laugh for the first time in a year today and you know what made that happen. You Rukia. You may say he is your friend. But everybody knows that you two are much more than friends. It's not possible not to see it when you two are together. Stupid Dad always calls you his third daughter; I think he saw it before anyone else. You are part of this family. Yuzu and I both think of you as a sister already. I think when you two go out to do things today you should really have a talk. Both of you have waited so long. Stop waiting and do something about it Rukia."

Karen looked into the eyes of the woman that changed her brother's life forever. And smiled as she pulled the petite woman into a hug, not commenting on the tears she saw in her eyes.

"How did you get so smart?" Rukia asked as she hugged the girl she too already saw as a sister.

Karen laughed at that as she pulled away from the embrace.

"I had stupid Dad and Ichigo to take care of all these years. I kinda had to Shinigami."

Rukia was beyond touched by Karen's words. It was amazing that the young woman had come to basically the conclusion that Shirayuki had earlier that morning. She decided at that moment that she and Ichigo would have the talk they have both had been needing and yet running from at some point that day. Thinking about it scared her more than an army of hollows, but at the same time made her smile brighter than she had in a very long time.

"OI! Midget are you coming or not!"

They both turned to see Ichigo heading out of the door wearing his usual scowl. Both of them started to giggle watching him acting oh so annoyed.

"I'm not a midget STRAWBERRY! I'll be there in a minute." Rukia scowled back at him.

"Yeah right. Hurry up then." Ichigo started walking towards the road.

Rukia quickly turned back to the young Kurosaki and grabbed her hand and shook it before hurrying off towards Ichigo. Turning back before she was out of ear shot she smiled as she said,

"It's a deal."


	8. Confessions on a Park Bench

Chapter 7

Confessions on a Park Bench

Ichigo and Rukia had decided that going to the mall would be the best idea to get everything Ichigo needed. However, before they went there they had to visit the Urahara Shoten to see if he had a gigai Ichigo could use due to his current lack of physical body. Rukia had hers stored there as well. The sight they saw when they got to the shop would have been thoroughly amusing to everyone that they knew...except the two of them. Both Ichigo and Rukia's gigais were on the porch of the currently closed shop lying next to each other. Fully clothed with their arms inter-twined and Rukia's head laying on Ichigo's gigai's shoulder. Both of their faces turned red from embarrassment and then anger when they had found them.

Seeing this caused their reiatsu's to flare with anger wildly nearby the shopkeeper and his partner, who were currently shopping for the afternoon's activities, both looked towards them and smiled.

"I told you not to do that." Urahara said flatly to Yoruichi as he tried to suppress an incoming fit of laughter.

"And I told you it would be worth it, I get to see them frustrated and those two desperately need a push in the right direction. Besides you wrote the note. So I win again because they think you did it."

The flash goddess replied with a sly smile.

The note in question was taped to Rukia's gigai:

.  
.  
.

Out shopping for this afternoon's activities.

Figured you would need these.

Look How Cute You Two Look!

Ya know you two should try this out for real!

You may like it.

Ichigo if you ever need advice on how to charm Rukia.

Just ask.

-Urahara

.  
.  
.

"Remind me to kill that pervy bastard next time I see him." Ichigo said still fuming as he got into his gigai.

"Only if I don't get to him first." Rukia replied with anger still showing in her eyes.

"Fine, but leave some for me. Let's go to the mall midget." Ichigo replied while still scowling.  


Ichigo watched with a small smile as Rukia ran through the mall. She had a large smile on her face as she dragged him from store to store. Even though they had come to the mall in order to get the supplies Ichigo had wanted to take with him to Soul Society, the majority of bags he now carried had things that she had picked out for her in them. He always had to suppress a smile whenever she was out and about in the human world because even though she had been there more than the average shinigami there were still a vast array of sights that still brought wonder to her eyes. He had already purchased most of what he wanted to take that he didn't already have at his house so there was really no reason not to let her explore. Plus it made her happy and that in turn made him happy.

While he watched he went over his mental checklist of the supplies he had purchased. Enough batteries for his CD player to last for a while, a few new CDs, some books to read…things like that. On their walk over Rukia had told him that Soul Society had advanced a lot in the past few years. There had been so much contact with the human world that technologies had migrated over. Things that had been unheard before Ichigo had arrived were now commonplace. Ichigo was pleased to hear that. He was going to be able to bring his gaming system over which had been a huge stress reliever over the past year. Rukia had said it shouldn't be a problem as Renji had just got a new one in his apartment as well. Ichigo had to wonder what his living situation was going to be once he arrived, when he asked Rukia had just smiled and changed the subject.

"Ichigo how does that gigai feel?" Rukia asked

Ichigo blinked as he was torn from his thoughts and looked down at the raven haired girl.

"It feels…..weird. I mean I know it's mine but it doesn't feel the same." Ichigo said with a slight wince.

"You will get used to it. It feels different because your soul isn't connected as it was when you were still alive."

Even though she was getting more used to it saying every time she thought about Ichigo's choice it made Rukia frown a little. She still didn't understand why it took him so little time to decide to give up his mortal life. Ichigo noticed immediately and again scolded himself for not talking with her yet. He knew she was still probably wondering about why he had made the choice he did. He wanted to talk to her about it. To tell her the reason, but how was he supposed to tell the main reason was her. He had racked his brain about it and still came up blank so far. Both of them had been holding back all morning and they both knew it, but neither wanted to push it either. It was like even though they were comfortable around each other there was a massive elephant in the room standing between them. Ichigo figured it would come out in time, but he wanted that time to be soon. The unsaid tension between them was getting hard to bear. Unbeknownst to him Rukia had been thinking the same thing all morning. Creating idle chatter to distract them from the conversation they needed to have. However, neither of them knew how to start that conversation.

"Were you able to get everything you needed?" Rukia asked while looking up at him.

"Yeah, everything else is that house already. I should be fine. Pretty sure I got everything I need." Ichigo said while he looking away scratching his head.

"So what now?" she asked

"Well, while you were wandering around spending my money, I made the calls to have everyone meet us at the park in a few hours. I was thinking if we get there early we could see the Sakura Blossoms they are kinda beautiful this time of year. But not as beautiful as you." Ichigo added the last part without thinking and started to walk away.

Rukia, on the other hand, had heard exactly what he said and was currently trying to restart her brain. Once she regained her composure she followed after the orange head. Her mind whirling, when he didn't say anything else she figured that he didn't mean to say what he had said.

Around thirty minutes later they were nearing the park, as they were very early they still had an ample amount of time before they were due to meet with their friends.

Both were walking quietly as they were both slightly uncomfortable, the same thought swimming through each of their minds.

"HOW DO I BEGIN!"

Their thoughts mirrored each other as they often did.

"I swear, I helped win an entire war and I cannot figure out how to tell her how I feel."

"Should I just say something? What if he just wants things to stay the same? What was with that beautiful comment, does he really think I am beautiful. Me?!"

As if on cue both of them came to a sudden stop on the sidewalk and turned to look at each other.

Violet eyes staring in amber and amber eyes staring into violet, the black sun shining down as he looked at her and the white moon glowing brightly as she looked up at him.

Their faces began to turn the faintest shade of red as they prepared to throw caution to the wind.

The silence was finally broken by Rukia's small, hesitant voice.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Her eyes shined with worry and hesitation as she asked the question that has been at the fore-front of her mind since he had first said the words.

"What do you mean? Did I mean what?" Ichigo still having not realized he let the comment slip asked.

"You said that I was more beautiful than the Sakura Blossoms. Did you mean it?"

Ichigo noticed the worry deepen in her eyes as she asked again. In an instant he realized he had let the comment slip. He almost laughed at the convenience of her question. Here he was trying to figure out how to tell her how he felt; trying to figure out how to even begin the conversation and the opportunity had come at last due to him letting something slip that he didn't even realize he had let slip. He started to smile brightly before he answered.

"I said that?" he asked with a smile.

"Yes. Yes you did Ichigo." Rukia replied with a hint of irritation in her voice.

She did not like repeating herself and she did not like the fact that he was dodging the answer to her question. She could not, however ignore the smile that grew on his face when she asked.

"Are you going to answer me or am I going to have to kick you?" she asked her patience wearing thin.

"Of course I meant it." Ichigo finally replied fearing oncoming pain from his petite companion. His eyes lowering ever so slightly as he finally admitted it to her.

"Oh!" her eyes shot open wide as he said the words.

"I...Ichigo…I just wanted to say..." she stammered trying to find the right words. The blush spread out on her face deepening with every second.

"Rukia."

The way he said her name stopped her in her tracks. There was so much emotion in the way he said her name that she felt helpless not to stare into his eyes while he continued.

"There are so many things that I need to tell you. There has been so much that I have figured out in the last year. Actually, to be honest I think I had known it long before that. I just realized everything right when I lost you."

Ichigo's eyes became infinitely softer as he stared into her wanting eyes. She didn't dare stop him. She needed him to tell her. For once he gave in and continued.

"You said last night that you would not be able to rest knowing that I was suffering if you died. That you wanted me to promise you that if anything happened to you that I would move on and live. I didn't let you finish. I told you I wouldn't let that happen. I meant it. But I didn't tell you why."

Rukia leaned in closer.

"What had he been hiding from her?" she thought. Realizing that she was holding her breath she forced herself to breathe. She didn't know exactly what he was about to say, but she knew that whatever it was had the potential to be a turning point in their lives.

"Rukia…I would never be the same if something happened to you. You are too important to me. I can't tell you really when I realized it. It may have always just been there and I couldn't see it. I mean I rushed into a world that I knew nothing about totally unprepared just to save you. I know everyone thought I was crazy, but they came along with me when they saw how serious I was when I asked them. I just knew I had to save you no matter what.

This year we have been apart was torture for me. And it's not for the reason you think. It wasn't about my abilities, it wasn't about me losing my powers, it wasn't even about me losing the ability to protect it was about losing you. Right when I knew how I felt and what I needed to say I lost you. That was devastating. I told you are stuck with me now. I am here. And I am never going anywhere nor am I going to let anything happen to you. Because…Because."

Ichigo couldn't seem to get the words out. They were right there on the tip of his tongue, but they wouldn't come out. Rukia could see the emotions swimming in his eyes, the intensity of them almost taking her breath away. She stared deeper into his eyes.

"Because why Ichigo?" she asked quietly.

The two of them were once again being drawn into their own personal universe. The noise of the town started slowly waning away as their universe formed around them. Not one sound or sight would be able to distract them as their world formed around them sealing them in so only the two of them would experience this moment. Nothing would be able to ruin it. The only focus either had or wanted was the person in front of them and nothing else. Their other half, the person both had been running towards for so long.

"Because, I am so completely and hopelessly in love with you Rukia Kuchiki and I think I always have been. I know you are wondering why I choose this path. Why I gave up my mortal life for Soul Society. To me the answer is simple. A life where I have to wait until I die to see you again isn't a life. I didn't even have to think on it long. Once I knew that dad and the girls not only were ok with it, but actually encouraged it I knew my decision instantly. I didn't choose Soul Society, Rukia. I chose you."

Ichigo was going to continue, he had so many other things to say, but his words were cut short by the soft lips the were suddenly crashed against his.

Rukia was in near tears while Ichigo confessed his feelings to her. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she heard the words she has secretly longed to hear for so very long. She couldn't contain herself any more once he had said "I chose you" she immediately grabbed his shirt tugging him down and kissed him without thinking. She had never before acted on such pure instinct and it felt amazing. The electricity that shot through when she felt his lips against hers was unlike anything she had ever felt before and she never wanted it to stop. For the very first time she felt truly alive. After a few seconds of pure bliss she finally released her grip. He slowly withdrew his lips from hers causing an alarming amount of irritation in her. She didn't want him to go just yet. But she knew that at that moment both of them had things they needed to say. She would kiss him again of that she was sure, but for now they had to come to terms with what just happened. She could feel the heat on her face and could see that his face was turning red as well. Ever so slowly with his eyes never leaving hers he rose to his full height.

"What was that for?" Ichigo stammered trying and failing to hide his obvious embarrassment.

"You were talking to much idiot." Rukia replied slyly while lightly kicking him in the shin. The electricity of their kiss was still coursing through her body. It almost made her shudder, she had to force herself not too.

"Yeah…I guess I do that sometimes." Ichigo replied sheepishly.

"Well are you going to finish what you were saying or are you just going to keep staring at me since I'm so beautiful."

Rukia was very new to flirting, but from what she seen from Rangiku and a few others she was pretty sure that she had got it right. After seeing Ichigo's almost priceless reaction she knew that she was. He was currently staring at her with his mouth open like a freshly caught tuna.

"Well, you are beautiful, but you are also mean as a snake sometimes, so I guess you win some you lose some." Ichigo replied jokingly.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!" she angrily replied even though she was smiling.

"It means that if you like angry midgets that are beautiful it's ok to look at them! MIDGET!" Ichigo yelled back.

"Oh! So it's ok for just anybody to look at me then?!"

"No, Dammit! That's not what I meant!"

"THEN WHAT DID YOU MEAN STRAWBERRY!"

"I MEANT THAT I LIKE TO LOOK AT YOU! YOU ANGRY MIDGET!"

Both of them stopped and stared at each for a second before they burst into laughter.

If you were walking by you would have seen the two of them laughing hysterically in the middle of the sidewalk without a care in the world.

"Are you ok with everything I said Rukia?" Ichigo finally asked as they started walking again towards their destination.

The park was now in sight and Ichigo was excited to show Rukia the Sakura grove it was the highlight of the park at this time of year.

"Fool, I kissed you didn't I?" Rukia replied while reaching down to find Ichigo's hand and taking it in hers.

"Yeah. I guess you did. I wasn't expecting you too do that. It was amazing. I have never felt anything like that." Ichigo smiled. He could still feel the soft pressure of her lips on his. His mind still swirled with the intensity of the kiss.

"Me either." Rukia replied honestly.

"So what do we do now? I literally just told you I loved you Rukia." Ichigo asked hesitantly.

Rukia was taken aback by the shock of what he said as she realized what he meant. He had said it. She had not. She immediately used the grip she had on his hand to swing him back around to face her. Taking his face into her hands she pulled him back down and kissed him again. After a few seconds of bliss she parted from him.

"I love you too Ichigo." She said breathlessly.

She saw the warmest smile she had ever seen on him spread across his face.

"You don't know what it means to hear you say that Rukia."

"Yes, Ichigo. I think I do." She replied as she took his hand again and started back for the park.

"I know we have a lot to talk about and I know we have all the time in the world to talk about it. But I am glad that we were able to tell each other the way we really felt. Looking back to even just a few minutes ago I was so scared to tell you what I already knew was true. But now, knowing you feel the same, I feel so free." Rukia said as they finally strolled through the gates of the park.

She let Ichigo guide her to the Sakura grove in the middle of the park. She was immediately taken aback by the pure beauty of the sight she had before her. Never before had she seen a place the radiated so much beauty and love. Even in her brother's private gardens a place whose beauty she never thought she would see bested. The pink and white blossoms creating an almost snow like quality in the air as they fell from the trees. She watched as couples walked hand in hand through the falling blossoms. Lovers looked at each other with so much love in their eyes that the very air radiated love. She looked down and saw that her hand was still firmly grasped in Ichigo's hand. Looking up at him tears were brought to her eyes when she realized just how very happy she was at that moment. It would be near impossible to ruin it.

"Thank you Ichigo." She said softly as he guided them towards a nearby park bench to sit.

Startled he looked down at her.

"For what Rukia?" he asked.

"For everything. For everything you said. For everything you are. For bringing me here. Thank you. I never thought that I would be able to experience this."

Happy tears fell from her eyes as she replied to him.

"I know there is so much more we need to talk about. But can it wait? For right now, just for today, can we just be in love with each other?" Rukia asked as she wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

Leaning down even though they were sitting, Ichigo kissed her gently before looking deep into her eyes.

"I wouldn't want it any other way Rukia. I have missed you so much. I am so happy that we were finally able to say the words. It seems like everyone knew, but right now the only thing I care about is you and that you are as happy as I am." He said softly.

"I am happy Ichigo. You have no idea how happy you have made me today."

"I think I do Rukia. I really do."

He smiled as he bent down to kiss her once more. More passionately then any of their other kisses so far. Two souls that had finally found each other at last, expressing the depths of their emotions through a kiss on a park bench. When they finally breathlessly parted they both smiled as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Rukia Kuchiki."

"I love you too Ichigo Kurosaki."

Not far away one of the guests of the evening's events had arrived early. She had quickly located her friends reaitsu's and made her way towards them. Her thinking was that she would surprise them and hang out a bit before the get together that evening. What she saw caused a happy tear to roll down her face. Orihime watched as they walked hand and hand through the grove and witnessed their kiss. Only a year before seeing this would have shattered her, but she had long ago realized who had Ichigo's heart. Her soul warmed at seeing her two friends so happy. It had been a very long time since she had seen either of them smile so brightly. Deciding not to interfere with what was obviously a private moment she smiled to herself and turned towards the area where they all were supposed to meet up soon.

"It's about time those two finally figured it out. I should let them keep their secret to themselves until they are ready. I will have to talk with Rukia though. She has to know that I am okay with her being with him. I know she knows how I used to feel. I need to tell her that I am happy for them both."

She thought to herself.

Smiling as she walked to the agreed upon meeting place she thought to herself that this day was going to turn out just amazing for everyone. And for once…she was right.


End file.
